imaginary_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Yukpom
Operation Yukpom (Yukie's Personal Operational Medium) was an operation conducted by originally evil nations Buda, Parodia, Chis Wiz, and Twerky to eradicate the entire Edoria from people named Yukari/Yukie. from 1946 to 1955. Over ~967,265,441 deaths were conducted, with around 375 million Yukari left dead and 592 million Yukie dead. The genocide is enough to kill most of the population of India. Some, however, escaped Edoria to hide from them. Yukari and Yukie people were hunted all over Edoria and hostaged. The Great Yukyuki Genocide occurred on 1952 near Endotoria City, Buda, where over 375 million confirmed Yukari and 592 million confirmed Yukie died from mass murder by Chiswizian assassins and left a scar on the face of Edoria and will never be forgotten. Endotoria Airport also shut down. People from non-Yukpom nations summarised the very big issue and stood against the 4 nations, but didn't join the operation. The operation almost resulted in human extinction. Scenario in 22 February 1946, newly elected Budanese High Empress Athena Sakamaki signed a law with Parodian emperor The Invader, Chiswizian King Blitz Camonarc and Twerkish president Enjay Moon. The law was named: "Yukie Law No. 1" as stated hereby, to establish an anti-Yukish organisation and attack anyone, careless of any gender, race, or sexual identity. First Phase 25,000 assassins were sent to the Chiswizian city of Maleku to take control of the city and add plugins that can detect the victims identity. The first Yukie/Yukari was reported 2 hours after the first phase began. According to the extended law, if someone sees a Yukie/Yukari of its type, the assassin must contact 2 wealthy volunteers to track the victim's location. 5 days later, 1,225 Yukie and 37 Yukaris were caught in Twerky and sent to AustraIia to enter a period of hostage. Athena Sakamaki ordered a trustworthy witness called "Antheia" to create a puppet called "The Republic of Antheia" only BuDa, Parodia, Chiswizia, and Twerky recognised this Antheia thing. The purpose of the Republic was to jail over 150,000,000 Yukies. Another puppet was founded, and given the name "The Republic of Markeia" to jail 75,000,000 Yukaris. Athena Sakamaki ruled both Republics, so Sakamaki decided to make them a Budanese High Colony. Second Phase Yukyuki Genocide The genocide's first phase appeared and 500,000 more assassins were sent to Markeia and Antheia to kill them. The Invader also went to Markeia to visit the 75 million Yukaris, one by one. In the central part of the first phase, walls had been constructed in the countries' borders to prevent nuclear fallouts. Then Athena Sakamaki and Enjay Moon launched a round of nukes to Markeia, and left all of them dead. Markeia joined Antheia as an autonomous region, and The Invader built 4 airbases for the 4 nations. Nuevohareas has been declared the capital of this Antheia joint. Finally, Athena Sakamaki and The Invader sent ~1,450,000 assassins and killed the remaining lives. Antheia became a province of Buda (still a province today), yet occupied by Parodia, Chis Wiz, and Twerky at the same time. Third Phase In February 8, 1955, every part of Edoria was scanned and there were no confirmed type of Yukies and Yukaris. A day later, Athena Sakamaki announced that she would abdicate from her reign and get replaced by Samson XI. During the reign's final days, Athena Sakamaki cleansed the Markeian ruins and built a heritage site. Athena Sakamaki officially resigned in February 19, 1955, 4 days before Operation Yukpom's end. Samson XI, the new leader, did everything to clean the ruins in a short time. In February 22 that year, Enjay Moon and Blitz Camonarc also abdicated from their rule. Parodia left the operation. In February 23, Buda, Chiswizia, and Twerky established a treaty to end the operation. The last recorded killing of a Yukie was on: January 25, 1955 at 02:37 PM. The last recorded killing of Yukaris was on: December 4, 1954 at 09:42 AM.